


ridiculous (the good kind)

by tulowhiskey



Series: tumblr prompts. [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/pseuds/tulowhiskey
Summary: 12. things you said when you thought i was asleep





	ridiculous (the good kind)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spilborghs (carebearstare)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/gifts).



> **12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep**

He’s been sleeping on his own for weeks, so as soon as the mattress shifts and the warm body curled against him slips away, Ryan stirs. It’s not the movement that wakes him, just, the unexpected absence of his love. 

There’s a moment of uneasiness, waking up alone here, but it passes quickly as he gets his bearings. He can see the silhouette of his boyfriend on the other side of the curtain blocking his bed from the wall of windows overlooking downtown Toronto and Lake Ontario; can hear his voice, kept low but resonating through the fabric that’s heavy, but still just fabric.  

“No, Momma.  I’ll be there all weekend - I know, I wanted to - yeah, I know.”  Marcus pauses, and sighs, voice softening.  "I’m not ready to leave him yet, Mom. You know we don’t get much time.“ 

His team had flown to New York the night before, Ryan’s already to Detroit.  They hadn’t initially planned to take another night together, but - how could they not steal one more morning? It could be August before they had a chance to spend consecutive days together again. 

“Yeah - yeah, he’s good. He’d be good anywhere, you know? Gets along with - yeah, exactly, everyone loves him, wherever he goes.” His voice is fond, lowering a little bit after a pause. “I think he’s probably adjusting better there than I am to being here without him.” He quiets for a long moment, undoubtedly getting some words of wisdom from his mom.  "I know. I - yeah, I know. I will.  Okay. Monday, I promise. Love you too, Momma, see you tonight.“

The call ends, and when he comes back to the bed side of the curtains, Ryan looks up at him with a lazy smile. “Bailed on your mom for me, huh?  Whoa… I must be some kinda special.“  

It’s still dark this early, but it’s not hard to tell Marcus has a bit of a blush crossing his cheeks as he smiles, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, almost sheepish about it.  "Yeah, you must be.  She said you owe her dinner when you go to New York."  

Ryan smiles and reaches to take his hand, just gazing up at him for a minute before pulling him back into bed.  "Is it absolutely ridiculous that I’ve already got a reservation?” 

Marcus grins, that wide, joyful smile that can - and does - light up a room.  "Completely ridiculous.“ 

"But the good kind of ridiculous, right?"  

He doesn’t get an answer to that question, at least not out loud. But the way Marcus kisses him pretty much confirms - definitely the good kind.

**Author's Note:**

> talk baseball to me: [tumblr.](http://tulowhiskey.tumblr.com/)


End file.
